Jealousy
by Huddypowa
Summary: Quelqu’un réapparaît dans la vie d’House. Cuddy a du mal à contenir sa jalousie face à cette nouvelle venue. Leur amour résistera-t-il à l’envahisseur ? Romance / 120% HUDDY / Established relationship
1. Lundi, en mensonge

**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** Jealousy

**Résumé :** Quelqu'un réapparaît dans la vie d'House et Cuddy a du mal à contenir sa jalousie. Leur amour résistera-t-il à l'envahisseur ? 120% HUDDY / Established relationship

**Genre:** Guimauve dégoulinante (on se refait pas, hein!), romance, humour, established relationship et… HUDDY bien sûr !

**Rating: **Tout public.

**Spoiler :** nope ;-D

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, no money, just FUN !!!!

Voilà je suis de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Bon, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fics, ils connaissent mon style : Huddy bien sûr, fleur bleue sur les bords avec une touche d'humour (mais pas de NC-17 cette fois, désolée bande de petits pervers… lol).

Sur ce coup, j'ai tenté d'exploiter la relation House/Cuddy en relation établie (y'en a marre qu'ils se tournent autour à la fin) avec une Cuddy délirante dans le rôle de la petite-amie jalouse. Je vous vois déjà arriver avec vos « c'est OOC », oui, je sais ;-D

Mais ça fait du bien de rêver de temps en temps non ? J'ai quand même essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages (mais c'est difficile dans le contexte) et House est différent lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments (on l'a vu avec Stacy).

Enfin bref, sans plus attendre voici le résultat, en 7 chapitres (la fic est déjà écrite)…

So… HAVE FUN !!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

****Jealousy**

**Chapitre I :** Lundi, en mensonge…

House empoigna fermement la porte de verre qui menait au hall central de l'hôpital. Il la remarqua rapidement et s'avança jusqu'à elle déterminé.

L'endroit était bruyant, fourmillant de dizaines de malades eux-même hôtes de milliers de bactéries purulentes. Étrangement il aimait cet endroit, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cet hôpital, ce lieu rempli de souvenirs, c'était en quelque sorte sa maison. Tant d'événements lui revenaient à l'esprit, tant de patients, tant d'énigmes et bien sûr, il y avait elle…

Cuddy était accoudée au comptoir central entrain de signer des formulaires lorsqu'elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle. Aussitôt un bras s'éleva au-dessus de son épaule et déposa un dossier devant elle. Il plaça ses deux mains contre le comptoir, de part et d'autre de son corps, l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle savait dès lors la fuite impossible.

_ Tu penses sérieusement qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir pour que je prenne ce cas ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude et se retourna afin de lui faire face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ House, cette femme a convulsé sous mes yeux.

_ Cuddy, cette femme est une simulatrice.

_ Oui on fait partie du même groupe sauf que moi je simule autre chose.

Elle arqua un sourcil éloquent, se défit de son emprise et se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ QUOI ?!

House n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait osé dire ça ? Il suivit ses pas, indigné.

_ Tu quoi ? Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces cris, tous ces "oh oui Greg encore", c'est pas du cinéma ?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue d'enfant frustré. Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille :

_ Tu es le meilleur amant que le monde n'ai jamais porté.

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres du diagnosticien.

_ Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais douté de moi, je suis un dieu du sexe.

_ Soit pas si dur avec toi.

_ Nan, mais pour revenir à cette patiente, le diagnostique est vite posé, c'est une grippe.

Cuddy soupira à nouveau, se laissa tomber contre son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Bon, t'as gagné.

_ Ah oué j'ai gagné quoi ?

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec un donateur dans trente minutes et j'ai pensé qu'en t'occupant…

_ Attends quel donateur ?

Encore un soupir.

_ Sheffield…

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Mais House, il pense faire un don de 50'000 dollars à l'hôpital, je ne peux quand même pas…

_ Faire un don à l'hôpital ne veut pas dire coucher avec la directrice. J'ai vu comment il te regarde, je le sais je fais la même chose, sauf que moi j'en ai l'autorisation.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle en disant cela. Tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

_ Greg, la jalousie ne te va pas du tout.

_ N'empêche que si son comportement devient déplacé, il va tâter de ma canne.

_ Bien.

Elle déposa un léger baiser contre les lèvres de son amant et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il l'interpella un dernière fois :

_ Et ce décolleté est bien trop profond pour quelqu'un qui affirme ne pas vouloir séduire ses donateurs.

Elle lui retourna un sourire compris puis disparut dans les méandres de l'hôpital.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie, une sorte de mise en bouche histoire de planter le décor.

La fic commence vraiment au deuxième chapitre.

Mais avant de continuer, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce genre de relation entre House et Cuddy? Lorsque je les imagine en couple, c'est l'idée que j'ai d'eux, gamins, joueurs et séducteurs. Après j'espère ne pas être trop OOC (bien que ce soit déjà OOC de les imaginer en couple), mais bon...

J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais... Et plus il y a de reviews plus la fic arrivera rapidement (ralala toujours ce chantage...lol... de toute manière vous aurez la suite...)

Pitit bouton verts ci-dessous, missi ;-D


	2. Mardi, en surprise

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Vous découvrirez qui réapparaît dans la vie d'House (sûrement que quelque uns d'entre vous s'en doutait déjà).

Cela faisait bien trois mois que l'idée de cette fic avait germé dans mon esprit tordu. Je voulais faire revenir ce personnage que j'aime bien.

Merci pour vos reviews, contente que le style guimauve vous dérange pas trop… parce que le pire est à venir ;-D

Have fun…

* * *

**Chapitre II :** Mardi, en surprise…

House sortit à son tour du bureau de sa compagne et fila chercher du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il lui demande son avis sur ce Sheffield. Il poussa la porte de Wilson sans annoncer sa présence et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ House personne ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Les yeux du diagnosticien scrutaient avec attention la femme assise en face de son meilleur ami.

_ Wilson a raison, si tu étais arrivé 20 minutes plus tôt tu nous aurais surpris entrain de faire l'amour sur son bureau.

_ Stacy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je.. rends visite au docteur Wilson.

_ Généralement les personnes qui rendent visite à Wilson sont soit mourantes soit en manque de sexe. Tu fais partie de quel clan ?

_ Du premier apparemment.

Ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Stacy était malade ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Un cancer du col de l'utérus.

_ Et tu pensais m'en parler quand ?

_ House, il s'agit de sa vie privée, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours être au courant de tout.

_ Je t'aurais bien croisé dans les couloirs un jour ou l'autre.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton triste et éteint, elle semblait épuisée. Elle s'approcha de Wilson et lui tendit la main.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on avait fini. Demain à 13h ?

_ Oui demain à 13h. Tout ce passera bien.

Stacy lui sourit faiblement puis s'adressa à House.

_ C'était sympa de te revoir, dommage que ce soit dans ces conditions.

House ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta d'acquiescer puis se déplaça afin de la laisser sortir.

_ House, tes mauvaises habitudes deviennent agaçantes.

Le diagnosticien prit la place de Stacy, face à Wilson.

_ Cuddy est au courant ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je viens de lui faire une crise de jalousie et la venue de Stacy…

_ Ne jouerait pas en ta faveur.

_ Oué, en plus Stacy ne sait pas que moi et Lisa sommes ensemble.

_ Tu devrais lui en parler… à Lisa. De toute manière toi et Stacy c'est de l'histoire ancienne non ?

House semblait réfléchir puis ajouta précipitamment :

_ Oui évidemment.

_ Bon, bah je vois pas où est le problème.

_ Pas de problème, je vais de ce pas lui en parler.

_ Fais donc.

House se leva et abandonna un Wilson seul et pensif.

* * *

Ahaha, je sais, je suis diabolique. Un féroce combat s'annonce entre Cuddy et Stacy… Qui gagnera le cœur du beau docteur House ?

Sinon que pensez-vous de Stacy ? Évidemment je suis Huddy à 100% mais je l'aime bien, elle apporte un peu de piment dans la vie d'House (et elle m'a permis d'écrire cette fic).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Prochain chapitre… confrontation Cuddy/Stacy !!!

Reviews pleaaaaaase…

Little green button ;-D


	3. Mercredi, en bêtise

Voici le fameux chapitre de la confrontation entre Cuddy et Stacy... j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci pour tous vos super reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

Sur ce… have fun ;-D

* * *

**Chapitre III :** Mercredi, en bêtise…

Lisa accueillait son jeune donateur lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette familière, penchée au-dessus du comptoir… Stacy ?

_ Je pense que nous devrions aller prendre un verre à l'extérieur afin de signer les papiers. L'atmosphère y est plus… intime.

Cuddy n'avait rien suivit des paroles de son interlocuteur, trop focalisée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Oui, c'était bien Stacy dans son hôpital.

_ Veuillez m'excuser j'en ai pour quelques minutes, je reviens.

Le donateur lui sourit faiblement avant d'acquiescer. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa cible, perplexe.

_ Hey Stacy, quelle surprise !

L'intéressée fit rapidement volte-face et prit la directrice dans ses bras.

_ Lisa, comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien et vous ?

_ Bah justement, c'est pas la grande forme.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Je… Wilson m'opère demain après-midi afin de m'enlever une tumeur à l'utérus.

_ Oh, je suis sincèrement navrée. Vous tenez le coup ?

_ Ca va… Soit dit en passant, il est impossible de passer inaperçue dans cet hôpital.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je viens de voir Greg. Il s'est invité dans le bureau de Wilson…. Il ne changera jamais.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton nostalgique. Cuddy n'aimait pas trop ça.

_ Ah oui, vous l'avez rencontré ? Quand ?

_ Oh il y a dix minutes. Il semblait totalement perdu. Je crois que ça lui a fait un choc de me revoir, c'est toujours… maladroit.

_ Tient donc, maladroit ?

_ Oui, oh vous savez lorsque vous avez vécu 5 ans avec la même personne, les sentiments ne disparaissent jamais totalement.

_ Oui, c'est évident.

Cuddy sentait la flamme de la jalousie brûler en elle. Elle allait le tuer, à mains nues.

_ Il a toujours été très sensible, même s'il ne le montre pas. Vous le connaissez dans le cadre du travail, mais c'est un homme totalement différent lorsqu'il s'implique sentimentalement.

Les infirmières qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette de la conversation des deux femmes ne purent retenir un léger rire. Toutes connaissaient le lien qui unissait le diagnosticien et la directrice.

_ Oui, je vous crois sur parole.

À ce même moment apparut House, claudiquant le plus vite possible en direction des deux femmes. Il fut immédiatement tétanisé par le regard sévère que lui lançait Lisa. Néanmoins, un peu suicidaire sur les bords, il tenta une timide approche.

_ Hey, vous… vous êtes là…les deux ?

Cuddy ne le lâchait pas du regard. House se demandait quelle connerie il avait encore bien pu faire.

_ Euh, oui, j'expliquais à Lisa le pourquoi de ma visite.

_ Ahah, tu lui expliquais… hum…

House aurait voulu se transformer en petite souris et fuir loin, très loin des yeux assassins de Cuddy. Stacy remarqua ce regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

_ Euh… il y a un problème ?

_ Aucun problème. _Répondirent House et Cuddy à l'unisson._

_ Non, parce que comme ça on dirait que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ En fait tout dépend de ce que tu as dit.

C'était House qui avait parler, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre sa directrice dans cette état.

_ Elle n'a rien dit de mal, juste la vérité.

_ Attendez, quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

House, prit son courage à deux mains puis se lança :

_ Tu n'es certainement pas au courant, mais cela fait maintenant une année que Cuddy et moi sortons ensemble.

_ Ah…

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que Cuddy devait penser d'elle ? Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour House et qu'un lien fort les unissait. Quelle gourde !

_ Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Wilson est un expert dans son domaine. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Sur ce Cuddy fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son donateur délaissé.

_ Greg, j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup.

_ Ca peut pas être si terrible que ça.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Stacy lui expliqua sa discussion avec Cuddy, House comprit rapidement qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, voir plus…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Cool, bof, nul ?

Le prochain chapitre sera guimauve à souhait ;-D

Par contre la suite risque d'arriver dans 2-3 jours, car je reçoit les résultats de mes exams demain (oué, oué…). Si je réussis je vais fêter ça en grande pompe et si je loupe je serai tellement anéantie que je vais pas avoir le courage d'ouvrir mon ordi (bon ok on s'en tape de ma vie, *se casse en courrant*)…

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………


	4. Jeudi, en déclaration

Me revoilà ! Avis à toutes les âmes "fleurs bleues" ce chapitre est pour vous ! Je pensais pas pouvoir un jour écrire un passage aussi guimauve… mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ;-D

J'avoue, c'est très court mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapitre IV :** Jeudi, en déclaration…

House avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de sa compagne. Une heure avait passé, puis deux, puis trois, il s'était finalement laissé aller au sommeil lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser son torse. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la découvrit, assise à ses côtés sur le bord du canapé :

_ Hey, mon lit est bien plus confortable.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sensuel et doux.

_ Où était-tu ?

_ Je… je suis allée souper avec Sheffield…

_ Tu quoi ? _S'énerva-t-il._

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a essayé de m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé. Même quand je veux te tromper je n'y arrive pas.

House était désemparé, elle avait envie de le tromper ?

_ Puis je suis allée faire un tour, seule. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions sur nous, sur notre relation, sur toi, et…

_ Écoutes Lisa, moi et Stacy c'est du passé. Je suis avec toi maintenant, je l'ai oublié. Forcément, j'ai vécu cinq ans avec elle, je l'ai aimé, mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Mais maintenant c'est toi que j'aime. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi à l'époque où je sortais avec elle. Je suis fou de toi, je ne comprends pas que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Lisa était sous le choc. Venait-il réellement de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Avait-elle rêvé ?

_ Tu… c'est la première fois que tu me déclares tes sentiments.

Il caressa sa hanche nue à travers son chemisier, il la sentit frissonner de plaisir.

_ Ah oui ? Sûrement parce que j'estimais que c'était évident. Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, je l'ai pourtant pensé des milliers de fois.

Elle se blottit contre lui et s'allongea totalement sur le canapé à ses côtés. Stacy avait raison, il agissait différemment avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha plus près de lui.

_ Rappelles-moi de donner une bonne leçon à ce morveux de Sheffield.

Cuddy sourit contre son torse. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota :

_ Je t'aime Lisa, je veux pas te perdre à cause de mes conneries.

Elle déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il garda les yeux fermé, savourant ce moment. Elle lui répondit dans un murmure :

_ Tu ne me perdras jamais.

* * *

J'avais prévenu que ce serait guimauve, je pense que j'ai tenu ma promesse, nan ?

Sinon la suite sera dans le même ton : pleurs, mal-entendus, joies, amour et… une GROSSE SURPRISE à la fin…

Une petite review siouplet ???


	5. Vendredi, en compréhension

Voici un tout petit chapitre de transition (il y en faut quand même) avant les deux grands chapitres finaux qui clôtureront cette fanfic.

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir ;-D

Have fun…

* * *

**Chapitre V :** Vendredi, en compréhension…

House menait un diagnostique différentiel dans son bureau, entouré de son équipe, lorsque Wilson fit irruption afin de les interrompre :

_ House, l'opération est terminée, tout s'est bien passé. Elle est en salle de réveil.

_ Merci.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais le savoir.

House acquiesça puis repris sa théorie sur l'état de la patiente. Ses disciples l'observèrent, pensifs. Qui avait été opéré ? Pourquoi cela pourrait-il intéresser House ?

* * *

Cuddy était au téléphone lorsque House apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de verre. Elle lui sourit puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta et prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

_ Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Oui, avec la crise actuelle, on ne peut plus se permettre de perdre de l'argent. Aucun problème, je comprends. Oui, au revoir Monsieur Sheffield.

Cuddy raccrocha l'appareil puis observa un instant l'homme assise en face d'elle.

_ Tu avais raison, Sheffield voulait me mettre dans son lit. Il vient d'annuler son don, il prétend que c'est à cause de la crise économique mais je pense qu'il est plutôt frustré.

_ Ne retiens qu'une seule chose : House a toujours raison.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire sincère puis le questionna du regard.

_ Quel bon vent t'amène ?

House décida de jouer cartes sur table, finit les mensonges et les non-dits.

_ Stacy est en salle de réveil.

Cuddy le regarda d'un air incompris.

_ Et que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu devrais être à son chevet. C'est une opération douloureuse et elle n'a que toi pour la soutenir. J'ai appris que Marc et elle avaient divorcé.

_ Oui, je sais ça. J'ai juste pensé que je devais t'en parler avant.

Cuddy fit le tour du bureau puis vint s'installer sur ses genoux, évitant soigneusement de s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite.

_ Écoutes-moi bien. Tu as vécu cinq ans avec cette femme, tu as eu des sentiments pour elle. Et même si maintenant tu es avec moi, tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce lien entre vous. Oui, je sais que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour elle mais si c'était moi à sa place, j'aimerais quelqu'un à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Même si cette personne est mon ex et qu'il est fou amoureux de la jolie directrice de l'hôpital.

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase sur un ton moqueur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il déposa un délicat baiser contre ses cheveux, puis ajouta :

_ Merci Lisa.

Elle détailla son visage, l'air attendrit.

_ Allé, file maintenant !

* * *

Alors vous pensez quoi du style "established relationship" ?

Bon, je suis d'accord que Cuddy change d'avis sur Stacy très rapidement, mais attendez la suite avant de juger. Effectivement, elle semble confiante en surface mais elle n'est pas totalement rassurée.

La suite tout bientôt...


	6. Samedi, en malentendu

Voici le 6ème chapitre : un dialogue entre House et Stacy qui donnera lieu à un grand malentendu.

Patrol : oui, oui j'ai bien parlé d'une GROSSE surprise. Elle commence dans ce chapitre mais le dénouement arrive dans le dernier. (c'est pas non plus quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je voudrais pas vous décevoir, à vous de juger après…)

Niila : mon dernier commentaire t'a fait un peu flipper, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ;-D

Voilà, voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant… Enjoy & review

* * *

**Chapitre VI :** Samedi, en malentendu…

House était au chevet de Stacy en salle de réveil. Il l'observait d'un œil distrait, totalement perdu dans ses réflexions.

_ Hey, tu es là ?

House sortit instantanément de ses pensées puis s'approcha d'elle doucement.

_ Bonjour la belle aux bois dormants, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Engourdie.

_ Bon, ça c'est normal. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, Wilson a réussi à extraire la tumeur, tu es sortie d'affaire.

Stacy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_ Cette situation me rappelle des souvenirs, sauf que c'était moi à ton chevet et toi dans le lit.

_ Oui, effectivement.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné.

House sentit son cœur se serrer, il lui prit gentiment la main, puis ajouta :

_ Bien sûr que je t'ai pardonné. J'étais très en colère sur le moment mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Notre séparation n'est pas uniquement due à ta décision, soyons réalistes, nous deux ça ne collait plus depuis longtemps.

Stacy lui sourit faiblement puis acquiesça.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis continua :

_ Tu es heureux maintenant ? Avec Lisa ça se passe bien ?

_ Oui, oh tu sais, elle est très jalouse mais on ne reste jamais fâchés bien longtemps. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, je suis fou d'elle.

Stacy ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'amertume en entendant ces paroles, mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient vécu leur temps, maintenant c'était le moment de passer à autre chose. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort puis dit :

_ Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, vous le méritez tous les deux. En plus, j'ai toujours été consciente du fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre elle et toi, quelque chose de plus que de la simple amitié. Pour tout te dire, j'étais déjà jalouse d'elle à l'époque.

_ Je te promets qu'il ne s'est pourtant rien passé entre elle et moi lorsque je sortais avec toi.

_ Je sais, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux, vous ne pouviez que finir ensemble.

House l'observa, pensif puis se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

_ Bien, je suis heureux qu'on ait pu en parler et que tout soit clair entre nous. Maintenant j'aurai besoin de ton avis.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche puis en sortit un écrin noir. Stacy sourit, puis ajouta :

_ Non merci, j'ai déjà été mariée une fois ça m'a suffit.

House répondit à son sourire.

_ J'ai toujours eu peur de m'engager mais cette fois-ci je suis sûr que c'est la bonne.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et Stacy pu y apercevoir une magnifique bague en diamant.

_ Elle est splendide, elle va adoré. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Stacy se redressa puis prit House dans ses bras.

La scène n'avait malheureusement pas échappé aux yeux de Lisa qui se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre de verre, le visage décomposé. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. House, non… House ne pouvait pas demander Stacy en mariage. Pas maintenant, pas ici, il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela.

Elle sentit tout à coup de grosses larmes fendrent ses joues et s'écraser avec violence sur le sol de l'hôpital. Elle fit alors demi-tour et s'enfuit en courrant loin, très loin de cet enfer.

* * *

Je suis diabolique, je sais… mouahah ;-D

Qu'elles sont vos réactions ? Envie de meurtre ? Sur l'auteure ? Sur Stacy ? Sur House ? lol

La fin arrive dans le prochain chapitre avec une surprise très guimauve (je pense que vous avez tous deviné de quoi il s'agit, non ?)

Je promets de ne pas vous faire poireauter trop longtemps…

En attendant... REVIEWS PLEEEEAAAASE


	7. Dimanche, en amour

Hé, hé, hé voici enfin venue l'heure du dernier chapitre !

J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et lire vos comm/réactions/suggestions, ça m'a beaucoup fait avancer ! Un grand merci à tous.

Je clôture cette fic sur une touche totalement romantico-guimauvo-fleure bleue (on se refait pas décidément). Désolée d'avance ça risque d'être OOC (mais c'est beau de rêver).

Have fun… So, so, so much FUN !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre VII :** Dimanche, en amour…

House quittait la chambre de Stacy, sûr de sa décision : ce soir ça allait être LE grand soir. Il décida d'aller voir Cuddy afin de l'inviter au restaurant. Il voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Même s'il trouvait toutes ces traditions très niaises auparavant, il devait avouer que l'amour l'avait changé. Oui, il était prêt à être ridicule, pour elle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa réponse mais il voulait tenter le coup. Il avait pris sa décision, elle était la femme de sa vie, il voulait finir ses jours avec elle, lui prouver son amour en officialisant leur union.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il se trimbalait avec cette bague dans sa poche. Plusieurs fois Cuddy avait failli la découvrir. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il entra instinctivement dans le bureau de sa bien-aimée.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce que tu penserais de…

Il interrompu sa phrase au moment où elle se tourna face à lui, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux rougis de ses pleurs. Son mascara avait coulé, son regard était sévère.

_ COMMENT OSES-TU ?

Son cri était tellement puissant qu'il pouvait apercevoir les infirmières cesser leur travail dans la pièce à côté.

_ Lisa, tu…

_ TU QUOI ? TU JOUES À QUOI ? UN JOUR JE SUIS L'AMOUR DE TA VIE, LE LENDEMAIN JE N'EXISTE PLUS.

_ Je ne comprends pas, ne t'énerve pas.

Lisa contourna son bureau et vint se placer face à lui, les yeux emplis d'une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle pointa un doigt accusatif contre son torse et hurla :

_ J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI, TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ COMME D'HABITUDE.

_ Lisa, mais expliques-moi bon sang.

Il était complètement perdu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant de haine ?

_ QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE ? TU VEUX QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE ?

_ S'il-te-plaît, je suis perdu là.

_ COMMENT OSES-TU DEMANDER STACY EN MARIAGE SOUS MES YEUX DANS MON HÔPITAL ?

House éclata littéralement de rire. C'était donc ça ? Elle l'avait vu montrer la bague à Stacy et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle en avait donc déduit qu'il demandait son ex en mariage.

Il ne pouvait plus se reprendre, la situation ressemblait à une scène d'un mauvais épisode des feux de l'amour. Comment avait-elle pu croire cela ?

Il riait tellement que Lisa n'arriva pas à se contenir plus longtemps et s'écroula à son tour de rire. Mais son rire à elle était jaune, son rire était nerveux, faux. Elle ajouta entre deux hoquets :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait tellement rire ?

Sa voix était redevenue calme et posée. House quant à lui, reprit ses esprits et cessa de rire.

_ Bon, je pensais faire ça dans les règles de l'art, mais si j'y suis obligé…

Il prit une longue aspiration puis posa doucement un genou à terre. Sa jambe le tiraillait mais il se dit que ça en valait la peine.

Il empoigna sa main dans la sienne, prit encore deux grosses aspirations puis déclara dans un souffle :

_ Lisa veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lisa ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Que venait-il de dire ?

_ Quoi ? Tu…

_ Veux-tu être ma femme ? Veux-tu finir ta vie avec le vieux con aigris et asocial que je suis ?

Lisa ne comprenait plus rien. Il demandait Stacy en mariage et maintenant c'était son tour ?

_ Es-tu au courant que nous vivons dans un pays où la polygamie est interdite ?

House rit à nouveau. Elle faisait exprès ?

_ Allé Cuddy, tu nous à surpris moi et Stacy alors que je lui demandait son avis sur la bague que je te tends à l'instant. Ensuite elle m'a serré dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Il n'y a que toi Lisa, tu es la seule avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours. Stacy et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Alors je te repose la question : toi, Lisa Cuddy et toi seule veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il jouait au malin mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Et si elle refusait ?

Tout à coup tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Lisa. Mais quelle idiote ! Bien sûr, il voulait un avis féminin pour la bague. Et elle avait tout compris à l'envers, réagit excessivement et tout fait foirer. Afin presque tout…

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme à ses pieds qui lui tendait une magnifique bague en diamant dans un écrin noir. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Elle se mit elle-même à genoux, face à lui et déclara :

_ Je t'aime.

_ Ca veut dire oui ?

_ Oui, ça veut dire oui, bien sûr.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents entre ses larmes de joie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Tout à coup des cris s'élevèrent à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils brisèrent leur baiser et levèrent la tête. Il furent étonnés de constater qu'un attroupement c'était formé derrière les vitres de verre. Ils étaient tous là : Wilson, Treize, Foreman, Taub, Kutner, Cameron, Chase, Stacy, Brenda l'infirmière en chef, l'assistant de Cuddy… Tous étaient là qui applaudissaient ce moment de tendresse qui venait bouleversé le quotidien de l'hôpital de Princeton-Plainsboro.

Cuddy leva les yeux vers son fiancé et déclara :

_ Si tu voulais une cérémonie intime je crois que pour le coup c'est fichu.

House déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvre et répondit :

_ Tant que tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau puis ils reprirent leur baiser sous les tonnes d'applaudissements du personnel de l'hôpital.

_T_**h**_E_ **e**_N_**d**

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce dernier chapitre, reviews? XD

J'ai 3 mois de vacances cet été (oué, oué) donc j'ai quelques projets de fic qui tournent dans ma tête. La prochaine est en cours d'écriture. Le thème sera le retour à Princeton-Plainsboro de House après le 5X24. Je pense ajouter du NC-17 (rating M) et exploiter encore une fois la jalousie mais cette fois-ci plutôt du côté de House.

Donc je vous donne prochainement rendez-vous sur ce site afin de lire vos reviews, vos avis, vos commentaires…

À bientôt j'espère ;-D


End file.
